


Right Now

by Apr_1st



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apr_1st/pseuds/Apr_1st





	Right Now

莫吉托的薄荷味还残存Ten的齿间，Johnny记得这孩子走到吧台跟前眉飞色舞地表达他对夏日水果的想念时的清甜模样。来的路上Ten一直在咂嘴，听Johnny提出买水果给他时又甩头如电钻，解释他不能吃水果只能喝果汁，所以刚刚的酒杯里没有整个破开四份的小青柠。

现在用小手勾着他的食指向前走的男孩，Johnny是在他打碎玻璃杯时靠近的，在这之前他不过是找到一家清静的吧，随手指了菜单上的主食应付午餐。男孩闪烁来的眼神太轻挑直白，伪装不如混迹酒吧的扒手，嘴唇止不住地抿成一条直线，局促得可爱。Johnny一下子嘴角管理失败。那种感觉就像你每天躲在巷角偷看的野猫突然对你喵了一声，Ten原本手肘放在吧台上托住脸，受了什么外力似的在大理石台面上一趔趄，沁出一层水珠的容器碎在了地上，冰块四处滑散。酒保投向困扰的眼神，Ten显然从未如此失态过，不知道该如何解决，更别说是大脑出走了好一会儿的现在了，嘴里嘟囔着“Sorry”。

Johnny拿出一张纸币放在吧台，窘迫着的小人报以尴尬的笑。两个人的身高差了有十几厘米，高一些的男人移步到Ten身侧。

“他看起来不那么友好了，你有什么别的地方可去？”

意料之中男孩可以同他用英语交流，Johnny说这话的时候依旧礼貌地对酒保微笑，示意买单。

午后正是气温最高的时候，Ten连掌心都出了薄汗，婉拒了男人想要交握的手，换作手指轻轻勾住。他内心想要欢呼，这是他第一次光顾那家清吧，还选了大中午，没想到真的找到了一眼就相中的模特，虽然比起画画，他认定绝对还有别的事可做。

“可以带你去我的画室吗？你的五官很美。”

黑色T恤吸热，到达不远的目的地时甚至可以看到有热气从Ten的发旋里蒸腾出来。Johnny变出两罐冰啤酒，说那边的自动贩卖机里只有这个，又质疑Ten是否成年。

这一带几近废弃，和所有语种电影里发生故事的老街区没有区别，到了晚上只有约架的混混和寻找小旅馆的年轻情侣，摆放有各种口味啤酒的柜机在这里才是正常配置。Ten口中的画室不过是在一栋矮楼屋顶的木棚，却是个难得的高处，顺着参差不齐的地平线可以一直望到市中心的高楼林立。他的国籍让他可以免受升学考试摧残，每周固定在这天过来画画。他自认为不是什么创作，只是寻找一个方式表达叛逆期。

“素描可以吗？我今天没有带新的颜料过来。”Ten努嘴，角落里堆了很大数量的残管。“它们是你的收藏？”Johnny蹲下身挑选了几支细看，转头询问时偏长的头发遮住了半脸。

“就是这样！请保持一会儿，就一会儿！”Ten同样蹲下，炭笔快速在纸张上游走，沙沙的笔触带着节奏。期间两人理所应当地交换姓名和个人信息，以外无言，他们很有保持沉默的默契。

画板被轻放在地上也扬起了尘，向静止的模特表示他现在可以活动了。Ten拉开铝罐一口送了大半，笑盈盈地看着Johnny。

“这么问有些老套，不过你不怕我是骗子?”

Johnny拿着自己的酒和Ten手中的相碰一下，“你能骗走我什么呢？告诉我刚刚那幅画的售价是一百刀？不过我昨天刚在首尔落地就丢了钱包，还好房东借了我一些现金。否则很可惜，我大概不会遇见你了。”

Ten只是笑，他很少主动摄入酒精，像今天这样已经过量了。

所以Ten顺着Johnny心里小算盘往下推测，把带他到画室楼下的小旅馆完全归罪于醉意。

“这里真的好热啊，天可以换个地方聊。”

真的只是聊天吗？

旅馆老板是看上去冷脸可怕实则可爱的胖阿姨，话少却时不时会去楼顶帮Ten打扫。Ten偶尔不想回家就会落脚在这儿，单独的钥匙藏在挎包最角落的口袋。此前他已经很久没有见过这种生出锈迹的金属制品，每次都忘记应该哪面朝上，咚咚咚的心跳又牵动着手臂一起颤抖。Johnny在一旁欣赏故作镇静的男孩，看他鼻翼上的细小汗珠。

“我又打不开了。”想起向身旁的人求助大概也是无果，Ten转身回到前台找老板，Johnny自然也跟了过去。背后听见开门的声音，Ten回头望了一眼，看见眼熟的脸从他的隔壁房间赤裸着上身走来。Ten突然想不起异样的熟悉从何而来，Johnny已经接过老板上了层油的钥匙，确认过开锁的方向后揽过Ten的腰，“你看起来很迷茫，不喜欢的话我们可以上去继续画画。”动作却丝毫不像话语那样绅士。

“没有的事，我们走吧。”

成功进入房间之后Ten的努力回忆被俯冲来的亲吻强制切断。

其实不是迷茫，Ten脑中处理当下情形的区域清醒得不得了。Johnny的首尔之行可能原本就是为了猎艳，而他正是迫切想要尝试人生一切的年纪。遇见合乎胃口的人，他强烈的放肆冲动很难刹车。

Johnny的吻原本很温柔，口腔里的处处软肉被舌尖轻扫，触到Ten试探着翻卷的舌面时变得粗暴起来。Ten时常会发出不自觉的闷哼，呜咽唾液时没经大脑就和浓重的鼻音一起跑出来。

T恤被掀起到锁骨以上，Ten感觉到两只比自己的大出不少的手覆上腰侧，缓慢滑动又带着小力的揉捏。他伸手搂住Johnny的脖子，稍一用力带着人陷进弹簧床垫。

“接吻的时候闭上眼睛会更好。”

Johnny想遮住Ten半闭的双眼，被Ten拦下，牵住那只手继续开拓自己的身体。指尖流连到了下半身，却只在关键部位周围打转，若有若无地点在大腿根部。Ten被唤醒的情欲指使他胡乱撕咬Johnny饱满的下唇，舔弄着小男孩舍不得一口吞下的糖果。

“Johnny先生，快一点。”

声音里甚至带了哭腔，Ten在余光瞥见掉在地上的书包时终于想起，刚刚见过一面的男生是他那兔子一样的后桌想方设法隐瞒关系的年下男友，他在慢悠悠回学校收拾东西时撞见过放学后空旷教室里的亲吻。如果他会出现在这里，隔壁床上一定还躺着那个懒鬼。好刺激，光是想想Ten都能感觉到阵阵热流从后脑勺涌向两腿之间，不由得夹住Johnny的腰，小幅度磨蹭着。睁开眼睛是Johnny近得过分的脸，他的瞳色很浅，像太阳完全坠落前的天，那是Ten最喜欢的时候，是现在。

Johnny对Ten完全不压抑自己甜腻的嗓音感到头疼，他看出这个火辣的小朋友其实毫无经验，贸然冲撞只会给两个人带来疼痛。解除衣料的束缚后，Johnny兀自结束绵长的亲吻，把两根手指放进Ten的嘴里，想借这点液体尽可能润滑。Ten尽量收起牙齿，仔细舔过每一道指纹，还可以尝到他开啤酒罐时流到手上的麦芽味。Johnny想象着这样灵活的舌尖如果正在舔的是他正发烫的地方该是多销魂的滋味，转眼看见了床头摆放整齐的用品。

“它们一直都在吗？”Johnny无法在脑中呈现出Ten面对眼前的缤纷色彩入睡的画面。

“唔，反正你可以用就是了。”Ten双手捂脸，不知道他这个时候在害羞什么。

于是工业香精的柠檬味又重新包裹住Ten的感官，和Ten的粗重喘息一同渗透到了房间的每个角落。Johnny不紧不慢地扩张，实则让火星散布到更深处，惹得胴体把白床单扭成一团。他觉得时候到了，又对等下来收拾房间的老板感到抱歉，于是托住Ten的大腿，把已经软成一滩的小人抱起来，抵在了床边的墙上。

光洁的后背摩擦到墙上不知是掉落还是陈积的粉尘很痒，没有痛是因为Johnny用了很大力气来控制，Ten保持着搂住脖子的姿势，可以看见两条状态完全不同的手臂。他自己不算太白，甚至每年都会被热带的骄阳重新漆成奶茶色，又在冬天白回来，只是到了韩国再也没有这种循环往复。而Johnny的手臂是彻底的古铜色，没有拜衣物所赐的分界线，肌肉群尤为明显。

在Ten没有察觉的时候Johnny抽出一只手戴好了套，临门将入前最后一次询问Ten。

“Tennie，我可以吗？”

Ten就算说不可以他也照样会进入，顶多结束后多安抚一下初尝禁果的男孩。Ten需要时间适应他的硬度和尺寸，细微的鼻音一直没有停下。Johnny选择这样困难的姿势其实是故意让别人听墙根来满足自己无伤大雅的癖好，意外听到了隔壁发出和Ten相似的带着情欲的声音。

身体随着重力满满下沉，直到后穴被彻底撑开，Ten以为Johnny又会报备后再行动，结果被猛的抬起放下撞出惊叫。

“哈啊，有点，有点太深了。”

呻吟又被索吻的Johnny吞下肚子，只剩含糊不清的调子。敏感带持续被刺激着，Ten的欲望随律动拍打在Johnny的小腹，加倍的快感变成生理泪水氤氲在眼眶里，换来Johnny力度刚好的加速。他猜Johnny这快要两眼猩红的模样其实是在跟正和他们做着同样的事的人较劲，再想到自己沉迷其中的声音，手脚甚至有些发麻，大脑早就充血到无法正常运行，偶尔会有金道英现在的样子会不会比自己更狼狈的想法一闪而过。

这样做只是为了快点高潮，很没有情调，Johnny早些时候认定自己永远不会这么无趣，但自然下落中Ten收紧的暖湿甚至像是要把他整根连囊袋一起吃个干净，是普通体位难以实现的，两人之间的契合使他无法控制地粗暴起来。和隔壁彼此起伏间Ten开始走调，脉脉的双眼有些涣散，Johnny的挺动重重碾压过那一处，不出一会儿让Ten失声释放。

“呼，好累好累。”

Johnny把Ten放回床上准备接着解决他的问题，对着初次就被过度开发到微微红肿的又于心不忍，只简单清理了Ten尽数泄在他身上的痕迹，抓着衣服要套，被Ten拦住。

“不继续了吗？”眨着眼笑的时候脸上的潮红还没有完全褪去，睫毛上也还挂着泪，Johnny觉得还没满足的渴望又叫嚣了起来。

“声音都哑了，你休息一下，还是说你想被我弄坏？”嘴唇单纯地碰了下额头，又捂住脸的Ten只让Johnny看出可爱，全然不是刚才伸着舌头邀请他加速那样诱惑。

“你真的很胆大。”

Johnny所用的形容词现在是褒义，但又有些无奈。他会在首尔待三天，拜小男孩所赐，他只剩两天去完成被抛下的工作。或许Ten再多几次呼唤他的名字，他就会直接用丢掉钱包的借口把工作全部推掉。

他记得路过前台时看见有冰柜，于是揉了一手Ten被墙压得翘起的发丝，走出了房间。开门又见到了刚才的男生。比起一面之缘，他莫名生出了点惺惺相惜，心里在感叹年轻真好。

“小帅哥很厉害。”Johnny其实是会韩语的。

“彼此彼此。”白得发亮的男生笑着回答他。

没有啤酒只有碳酸，Johnny以为自己回到了高中，和朋友第一次去酒吧因为没有证件只得到了装着酒杯里的可乐。那的确是很坏兴致的事，但现在他正在兴头上。

夏天还没有结束。

 

　　  
-End-  
　　


End file.
